poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Crashing the wedding/Ryan and Ariel get thier voices back
This is how crashing the wedding/Ryan and Ariel get their voices back goes in Crash's and Ryan's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. Scuttle flying with Stella and Penfold Scuttle: hums Ernest Penfold: This is the big day. three hears singing from a ship and goes to a window Vanessa: What a lovely little birde I make, my dear~ I look devine~ chuckles Things are working out according to my ultimate design~ chuckles tosses a pin at a wood head on a mirror Scuttle: gulps Stella (Angry Birds): Oh my. Vanessa: Soon I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine~ Ratchet (Codula): Yes. Soon, Linda Ryan and Ryvine will have thier revenge for what he did in the past. look at thier mirrors, showing Codula's and Ursula's reflections Scuttle: The sea witch! Oh no. She's.. I gotta.. to the side of the ship then flies to find Ariel Ernest Penfold: And Codula! Oh crumbs! We could tell Ryan! and Penfold follow Scuttle Scuttle: Ariel! Ryan! Ariel! Ryan! Ariel. Guys. I was flying, I wa - of course I was flying - An' - I s- I saw that the watch - the witch was watchin' a mirror, and she was singin' with a stolen set o' pipes! Do you hear what I'm tellin' you? THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE SEA WITCH IN DISGUISE! Ryan F-Freeman: shocked Ernest Penfold: I did see that Ratchet is Codula in disguise. Aryan: Codula. That siren from Equestopia. Sebastian: You sure about this? Scuttle: Have we ever been wrong? I mean it's important! Crash Bandicoot: We need a plan, mates. Flounder: What are we gonna do!? hears Ursula's voice in her head as the sun drops Ursula: voice Before the sun sets on the third day... gets a determined look on his face and jumps into the water and swims after the ship jumps in water but can't swim well. Sebastian sends down some barrels. Sebastian: Ariel, grab on to that. Flounder, get her to that boat as fast as your fins can carry you! Flounder: I'll try. Sebastian: I've gotta get to the sea king. He must know about this. Scuttle: What - What about me? What about ME? Stella (Angry Birds): And me? Sebastian: You - find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING! Scuttle: Stall the wedding. Wh- what am I - what - that's it! flies off to rally the animals and fish. Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here! to wedding in progress. Max growls at Vanessa but she kicks him. Ratchet waits with Meg Priest: Dearly beloved . . . is pulling Ariel toward ship. Flounder: Don't worry Ariel. ugh - we - we're gonna make it. We're almost there. Aryan: Us too, sis. Priest: Yes, um, do you Eric, take Vanessa, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live? Eric: spell. I do. arrives and grabs her dress Vanessa: What are you doing, you heroic little... Priest: Eh, and do you . . . and animals swoop in for attack, causing great chaos. . . . then by the power inves- Ratchet (Codula): Hey! You mute boy! Get away from my sister! Vanessa: Get away from me, you slimy little... Two gets bounces on by seals then Ariel arrives then Ratchet and Vanessa fall to the wedding cake Ratchet (Codula): GRRRR!!! squirt at the two then Scuttle screeches at Vanessa Vanessa: Oh, why you little...! Scuttle by the neck Stella (Angry Birds): Hiya! Ratchet Ratchet (Codula): Oof!! That hurts, you stupid bird! runs to Vanessa and bites her in the bum. Crash gets Brian the Crocodile to Ratchet and he pokes his bum with his metal claw Vanessa: screams Ratchet (Codula): YIOOOUUUUUCH! two shell necklaces are sent flying then Ryan catches Codula's necklace and tosses it on the wooden floor as well as Ursula's necklace breaks on impact is freed from the spell as Ryan's and Ariel's voice sings then Ryan's voice goes to him and Ariel's voice returns to her Ryan and Ariel: sings Ryan F-Freeman: My voice. It's back! Meg Griffin: Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Meg. Eric: Ariel? Ariel: Eric. Eric: You... You can talk. You're the one. Vanessa: Ursula's voice Eric, get away from her! Ryan Ryan, you ruined my plan! Ratchet (Codula): Codula's voice You moron! I needed that! two realised they are speaking with thier voices Eric: It... It was you the whole time. Ariel: Oh, Eric. I.. I wanted to tell you. Meg Griffin: Ryan, you think you love me since we met? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. And I love you like Connor Lacey loves Twilight. For infinity and beyond. Vanessa: ERIC! Ratchet (Codula): MEG! Both: NO! and Meg kissed as the sunsets and Ariel becomes a mermaid Vanessa: You're too late! Ratchet (Codula): She's right! Ryan F-Freeman: gasps Ariel! You're a mermaid again. Ratchet and Vanessa: You're too late! summon thier magic and they transform into Codula and Ursula. Ursula crawls to Ariel and grabs her Ursula: So Long, loverboy. Codula: I could say it has been nice, but, it hasn't. Ariel: Eric! Ryan! jumps overboard with Ursula and Ariel Ryan F-Freeman: I'll save you! jumps off the ship and dives into the sea after themCategory:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts